


This Week On The Battlespace

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [37]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: [Transcript of an interview with Admiral Jane Shepard-Vakarian, 2191 CE aired on “Battlespace”]
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	This Week On The Battlespace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: They’re not your kids, back the fuck off

[Transcript of an interview with Admiral Jane Shepard-Vakarian, 2191 CE aired on “Battlespace”]

Allers: Five years ago the Battle of London ended the Reaper War. I am here the speak with the woman who took the deciding shot. It’s a pleasure to see you, Jane. 

Shepard: Pleasure’s mine, Diana. 

Allers: How have the last five years been for you? And please give me a personal answer I spend enough time on the Normandy listening to you give Alliance talking points.

Shepard: Well I became an Admiral, but I guess that’s an Alliance talking point.

Allers: It is. No one is surprised.

Shepard: I got married.

Allers: Way more interesting.

Shepard: And I have a daughter now. 

Allers: Now that is downright impressive.

Shepard: It is? 

Allers: I would say so. Your daughter is the first human/turian child after all. What do you say to those who-

-

“Stop”, Shepard raises a hand. “Seriously Diana? You’re going there?”

“I’m not”, Allers replies “The public is.”

“Right”, Shepard sighs “The public should maybe stop caring about my personal life.”

“But they do. And I was asked to lead a more personal interview with you specifically to drive up recruitment.”

“I know”, she groans “Things like this just make me want to resign already”

“Want me to put that in the interview?”

“God no”

-

[Transcript of an interview with Admiral Jane Shepard-Vakarian, 2191 CE aired on “Battlespace”, continued]

Allers: Why did you name your daughter Hannah?

Shepard: It was my mother’s name. She served in the Alliance too.  
Allers: So military is a family tradition?

Shepard: Is it a family tradition if it’s two people in a row? I guess it depends on what Hannah decides to do when she grows up. Garrus comes from a line of C-Sec agents, but he broke with that himself when he joined the Normandy Crew.

Allers: Will you encourage her to join the Alliance?

Shepard: If that’s what she wants to do.

-

Allers shakes her head. “You’re still not really helping me with recruitment here, Shepard.”

“I’m answering honestly, what did you expect?”

“You used to be very inspiring.”

“There used to be a war on. If I could I would retire with my family and never do any of this ever again, you know that.”

“Right why didn’t you?”

Shepard fiddles with her wedding ring. “You need special permission to marry someone who served in another galactic military. Even if it was just as “special Reaper advisor”. They let me marry Garrus in exchange for ten more years of service.”

“Yikes”

“Better not put that in the Interview.”

“I wont”, Allers looks as done as she is and Shepard wonders if she is in a similar contract “Just give me a few lines about the fun of serving in the alliance and we’re done here.”

“Thanks, Diana.”

-

[Transcript of an interview with Admiral Jane Shepard-Vakarian, 2191 CE aired on “Battlespace”, continued]

Shepard: Serving in the Alliance did me a lot of good, really. I met my husband, my friends, so many amazing people. The Normandy is more home to me than any planet ever will be. I can not guarantee everyone will have the same experience, in fact I would wish my experience onto no one, but you will find a camaraderie and community like no where else in the universe.

Allers: Thank you, Admiral Shepard-Vakarian. That was it on this weeks’ Battlespace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I really enjoy messing with format like this but I don't know how you guys feel about it so please let me know.


End file.
